Recent developments in computer technology have made available relatively compact and inexpensive computers known as the "personal computer". Perhaps the greatest demand for personal computers is by individuals and small businesses which are unable to afford or fully utilize a larger computer, such as the main frame variety. Since the application for which the individual or small business intends to use a personal computer varies greatly, it is desireable that the computer be capable of utilizing a number of peripheral components which will adapt a computer for the specific needs of its user. For example, such additional components may include one or more disk drives, additional RAM or ROM capacity, a printer, a telephone modem, a mass storage subsystem, etc. In addition, since most individuals and small businesses require but one personal computer to satisfy their particular needs, it is desireable that such computers be portable to facilitate transport to locations where it may be most effectively utilized.
In an attempt to maximize both the versatility and portability of personal computers, a number of alternatives have been devised. For example, many personal computer components are manufactured as modules which may be electrically interconnected. The component modules of many such computer systems vary greatly in size and shape and are electrically interconnected by means of wire cables or by means of a "mother board" to which each module is affixed.
However, a number of disadvantages are associated with the foregoing modular computer systems. Specifically, the use of a "mother board" to interconnect the modules may either require additional, unnecessary work space for routine applications or limit the number of modules which may be utilized at one time, thereby limiting the capacity of the system. In addition, the cables required to electrically interconnect modules comprising the computer system unnecessarily clutters the work area, complicating the assembly, disassembly, and rearrangement of the computer system and consuming additional work space. Further, the transport of such computer modules is hampered by the need of a carrying case which, in many cases, may be larger than is required to transport the computer modules needed for the routine applications, but may be smaller than is necessary to transport the number of components needed for a complex and demanding application.